The goal of the Gold Spring Harbor Laboratory Cancer Center is to promote interdisciplinary and high quality basic research on different aspects of cancer. The Cancer Center is organized into four established research programs. The Oncogene Program focuses on the genetics of human cancer and the faction of oncogene products in signal transduction. The Gene Expression Program focuses on the regulation of gene expression in normal and cancer cells and the controls that govern cell growth and division. The Tumor Virus Program concentrates on the mechanisms of virus induced cell transformation and HIV infection in AIDS. This program focuses on fundamental cellular processes such as transcription, DNA replication, messenger RNA splicing and translation as they relate to cancer. The Structure and Computation program studies the function of proteins by X- ray crystallography and conducts research on computer assisted methods for genetic analysis. The Center has a number of Shared Resources that facilitate the research within the Programs, including Animal, Microscopy, Shared Instrumentation, Fluorescent In Situ Hybridization, Flow Cytometry, Monoclonal Antibody, Nucleic Acid Chemistry, Protein Chemistry, Tissue Procurement, Graphic Arts and 2D-Gel facilities, as well as Central Services, Computer Services and Developmental Funds. These Programs and facilities are organized into a coordinated Center with a clearly defined Administrative structure that promotes scientific excellence in cancer research.